Pets & Plushies
by Vuorikettu
Summary: Nagisa wants a pet penguin, but he can't get one (obviously), but Makoto wants to make his friend happy... Just some fluff, MakoNagi.


**Heyy there, all my lovely followers and all~! Lets see..it has been a while when I've uploaded anything here, right? Oh well, I just haven't had enough time and I have been battling with anxiety these few months. And..I've had some kind of writer's block, so..yeah. And, well, unfortunately, this story isn't a 'fresh one'. I originally posted this on tumblr, when I was asking some _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ -prompts. So yeah. And..the story is mostly MakoNagi, which is my otp from _Free!_. Welp, try to enjoy~**

* * *

They had trained enough for that day. Four youngsters were walking along the street, until the youngest one broke the silence and spoke up.  
"Hey guys, which animal you would like to own as a pet?", the young, blonde boy said, glancing at his friends.  
The tallest one, brown haired boy started to think about the question. Two others as well.  
"Dog would be nice. Or a horse. _Sea_horse.", Haruka, boy with deep blue hair, said. The others glanced at him, and the brunette one chuckled a little, and after that, he spoke.  
"Well, I had those goldfishes when I was young, but..cat would be nice. They are so small and cute. Like you, Nagisa.", he smiled a little, letting out a small laugher. The blonde boy, Nagisa, laughed too.  
The boy with glasses had been quiet all this time. Nagisa glanced at him, and then poked him softly. The other boy glanced at him.  
"What kind of animal you would like to have as a pet, Rei-chan?", Nagisa then asked.  
"Oh… Well, I think that some kind of parrot. They are beautiful.", Rei then replied, and fixed his glasses.  
"It seems that you like beautiful things, right?", blonde then said, laughing. The boy with glasses let out a small grunt, but laughed then too. Makoto just smiled, until he realized that Nagisa hadn't told them what kind of pet he would like to have.  
"Hey Nagisa, what about you? Which animal you would like to have as a pet?", he then asked from the younger one. Nagisa looked at him, and smiled.  
"A rockhopper penguin, of course!", he then said. Makoto chuckled a bit.  
"Silly Nagisa. You can't keep penguin as a pet. It's not allowed.", the brunette then said, and patted blonde's shoulder.  
"But I want one! I'm sure that somewhere it is allowed!", Nagisa whined. Haruka glanced at him, and Rei sighed. Silence hovered around them. Nagisa wasn't smiling anymore. Makoto glanced at the younger boy, and sighed, placing his hand on Nagisa's shoulder.  
"Well, lets' see what we can do…", brunette then said, giving a gentle smile to the blonde. Nagisa shifted his gaze from ground to Makoto, and replied to his smile.  
"Re-really?", the younger one then asked, smiling a little bit more now.  
"Yup."

At the next day, those four were going out for lunch. The roof was always the best place where to go. They all had their lunch boxes with them, and Makoto had his schoolbag too. Nagisa had noticed it.  
"Mako-chan, why you have your bag with you? Are you leaving after lunch?", the blonde boy then asked from his friend. Makoto shifted his gaze from his food to Nagisa, and smiled a little.  
"Ah, no. I'm not leaving. I will tell you the reason after we've done eating.", brunette then said, and smiled. Nagisa let out a small whine. He wanted to know already what his friend had in his bag.

After those four had done their eating, Nagisa moved closer to Makoto.  
"So..you promised to tell me what you've got in your bag after the lunch, right~?", the younger one purred, smiling. Haruka was sitting silently and Rei was checking his phone. Makoto looked at Nagisa, and smiled.  
"Well, yeah… I guess I promised something like that.", he then said, laughing slightly, and then took his bag.  
"Remember what we were talking about yesterday? About pets and stuff?", Makoto then started, and started open his bag. Nagisa just nodded, and followed brunette's hands with his eyes.  
"..so..well, you looked so sad after hearing that you can't get a penguin as a pet, so..I thought that this would make you feel better?", brunette continued, and dug something from his bag, and handed it to his friend. It was penguin-plushie. A rockhopper penguin.  
Nagisa took the plushie, and looked at it, and then hugged it, pressing his face against it. It was so soft.  
"..it's lovely. Thank you, Mako-chan.", the blonde boy then said, and smiled and after that, he hugged that taller boy. There were few tears on corners of Nagisa's eyes. Makoto smiled gently, hugging the other back. He was happy to know that Nagisa was happy.

* * *

**Nyah, it was pretty..short. And..ummh, I have some other older stories too, which I haven't posted here yet, so..I'll post them today. And..well, it might take some time before I've got rid of my anxiety and other things, and then I'll be able to write properly again but..yeah. Well, I'm still alive, at least~ **


End file.
